


Downpour

by MarvelousEllenT



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousEllenT/pseuds/MarvelousEllenT
Summary: Just a lot of smut between Tony and the reader.





	Downpour

It started on the couch. Tony was on his tablet, glasses low on the bridge of his nose. He hummed along to a tune you heard playing in his lab often. You were on your phone, online shopping for nothing in particular. 

You were curled up on the lounge part with your head in Tony's lap. One hand was playing with your hair, but as the afternoon lulled his hand wandered low. 

He teased at the hem of your boyshort panties with his rough hands. Your blood started to simmer, your face was burning. 

"God, you are just glowing babydoll," he mumbled. His hand snuck underneath your waistband to squeeze your thick ass. Tony's dull nails made tiny indents in your skin as you stirred in his lap. 

You felt him hard against your jawbone as you shifted. You were getting wet too, shifted your ass to coax him to feel your arousal. 

"All woman. Look at those curves," he sighed in a longing tone. His middle finger prodded your entrance and by now your electronics had been discarded on the floor. "So wet for me when I tell you how pretty you are," Tony continued his praises; he knew it only made you hotter.

You started to palm the bulge in his worn-out jeans.

"Ride it just a little?" Tony asked in a teasing tone. 

"Should I suck it first?" You quipped.

He grunted in response and moved to undo his fly. A domino effect of undressing, and then you knelt in front of his spread legs. His cock was full and long and jerking at the puffs of breath you emited when you got close enough. 

Your hands reached to scratch down his sides, and you felt him writhe when you took him into your mouth. 

His hands flocked to your curly brown hair and took purchase there. You slowly swallowed him all the way, nose tickled by his pubes as you brethed through it. He thrusted into your throat a few times, singing thoughtless praises. You could feel his obliques flexing under your splayed hands as you sucked and bobbed your head. He quickly pulled you off with bigger plans.

"Get up here gorgeous," he smiled, guiding your knees to either side of him. His hands grabbed your curvy hips tight enough to make you gasp as you eased down onto his length slowly. He cursed and began thrusting up into you in small, deep thrusts. 

"So big," you breathed out into the top of his head. You liked this position, got worked up at the way you could get close enough to grind your clit up against him with his cock as deep as it could get. 

Even hotter was the view, sexy salt and pepper hair. That and the way his glasses poked at your breasts. He was older and you got off on it, loved how much experience and comfort he brought you.

He chuckled at your eagerness and let you start a rhythmn. One of his hands reached around to spread your ass and tease the soft pink pucker. You were so sensitive there and Tony knew it, it made you ache and clench. You couldn't hold back a whine, high and desperate in a way that drove Tony crazy. 

He told you this, and his gruff voice made you lean back on his strong thighs and start to touch yourself. 

You would never last, but that was okay with Tony. He would watch you come undone a dozen times before he sought out his own release (literally a dozen once, although you tried so hard for the baker's). Another perk to his age. He could fuck you for hours without flinching.

He watched between you as your fingers spread your lips and started to rub in quick circles. He didn't stop fucking you, but his eyes were glued to where the two of you met. 

"Gonna cum for me babygirl?" Tony asked. 

"Am I allowed, daddy?" You asked, despite chasing your release. You knew that turned him on, made him want to play with you even longer. It wasn't an all-the-time thing but he was in his 50's, you in your 20's, what man wouldn't want that fact exaggerated?

It felt dirty but never wrong. He was gorgeous and sweet as honey. He made you feel unlike any other man ever could and he had aged unreasonably well. Everything about him was a catch, you both felt lucky and never imbalanced. 

He fucked you harder at the nickname and your asking permission and finally tore his gaze away from your glistening cunt. 

"Of course baby, I've got you all night. Daddy's just getting started, now cum on my cock," he encouraged you through labored breath and you worked your fingers faster against your clit. You started bouncing up and down on him as you urged your release to come. 

When it finally did you shouted loud and high. Tony hoisted you up to pull out of you fast, coaxing you to squirt, hot and wet all over his cock and thighs. 

The intensity made your legs weak and you crumbled limp against him. He held you close and kissed your ear. 

"So filthy, so good for me. How was that?" 

You sighed out your response against his five o'clock shadow, worshipping him in so many words. 

"C'mon, we'll get you in the shower," Tony said, pulling you up with him. 

He supported you on wobbly limbs and led you through your room to the master bath. You leaned against him and peppered his shoulder with kisses as he adjusted the water. 

He held you tight under the warm spray. His shower was nothing less than extravagant, a waterfall head with nozzles spraying you from every angle. It helped you gain more awareness and limber up. 

"You need to pee for me baby girl," he told you. You nodded as if to say you know; he always took good care of you. He reached from behind you to spread your lips apart and there was a moment of hesitation before you released your bladder, stream mixing in with the water. He kissed the back of your neck until you finished and turned to him. 

"You wanna take my piss now, babydoll?" 

"Yes please, daddy," you played along, kneeling in front of him. His cock was still hard and it took him some time before he started, aiming at your chest and neck. 

It felt warm in the cool air of the shower, just as warm as the water streaming from above you. He held his dick with one hand but the other held your chin in his hands, thumb resting on your lower lip. You loved how it made you feel. It was so intimate and predatory, made you feel like you belonged to Tony. It got you dizzy to think about it with his piss warming your skin. 

"What a good girl," he mumbled, finishing up on your tits and shaking himself off. You smiled up at him through clumped eyelashes, taking in his strong frame and his adoring eyes. 

Tony helped you up and kissed you tender, light swipes of the tongue as he cradled you in his arms. 

Tony washed you head to toe, first with shampoo and conditioner, then a lathered up loofah across your goosebumps. He took his time to appreciate your curves and skin. You shivered at the praises he whispered in your ear, getting you wound up for round two. 

He let you help him wash as well, massaging the suds into his scalp and running his scrub brush across his toned body. He was hard again by the time you both rinsed off and he wrapped a warm, dry towel around you. 

"Go get comfy, baby. I have a surprise," Tony told you once you were dry. You obeyed willingly, sprawling out on the California king matress and toying with the sensitive buds on your chest. 

Your heart was back to racing when you heard Tony rifling through the chest in the wardrobe. He emerged with a shiny teardrop-shaped object in his grasp, smirking. 

He settled between your legs and took a breath. 

"I love how crazy you get when I play with your little asshole," he started, "I wanted to try a plug on you, if you'd like it?" 

You were excited, he'd only ever explored it with his hands and the tip of his dick. You couldn't wait to be plugged up while he fucked you, and you told him so. 

He went to work between your legs, kissing your inner thighs like a tease, like a pro. You were writhing by the time he licked a stripe across your pussy lips, and pulled his hair as he began to lap and wiggle against your clit. He moved lower, first to tease at your entrance with his tongue briefly before going even further, between your cheeks. You lifted your legs and let him spread them wide and then he was there. He closed his mouth around your asshole and sucked lightly, tongue teasing the ring of muscle and nerves. 

Your sounds became desperste and high-pitched and seemingly involuntary. They were being ripped out of you with every twist of Tony's expert tongue, every scratch of his goatee against the barely-touched skin there. Your hands squeezed at your breasts for some sort of relief from the pleasure that was so much but just not quite enough. 

"Daddy, please," you begged, bucking your hips against his face. His goatee was rough as he pulled away. 

"Please what, sweetheart?"

He was fucking with you, knew how hard it was to string together a sentence when he played with you like this. 

"Please, I want to be filled," is what you settled on, and it must have been a good choice. 

Tony scrambled to grab the plug and flip a switch that made it buzz. He leaned forward and extended it to your lips and you took it, slobbering on it, carfeful not to knock your teeth on the metal. 

Finally Tony was bringing it to your tight hole and it felt insane. The vibration was strong and lit up your insides. 

"Do it, I need it, need you to fuck me," you told him. 

He obliged, slowly easing it into you. With every centimeter you felt more overwhelmed, had never really had something so big and cold inside you. 

"Okay baby girl?" Tony asked sweetly against your knee. 

"Yeah, feels so good," you encouraged him with a roll of your hips. 

When your ass finally took the entire plug you squealed at the way it held you open, yet you closed around it so suddenly. Your eyes must have shown your surprise because Tony met your gaze with concern.

"It's different," you told him calmly. 

"Good different?" He asked. 

"Yes, so good. Wanna feel you in me too," you told him, but he was already between your thighs, cock rubbing through your folds. 

"If it's too much, tell me," he instructed. You met his eyes and nodded in assurance. The press into you was different, you could feel where Tony's cock was nudging past the bulge from the plug in your ass. Tony could too, if the wild noises he made were any indication. 

"Fuck, you are a goddess baby," he praised you, and you knew you were going to cum easily again. The way Tony's hips stuttered made you think this was just as hot for him as it was for you. 

The stretch felt new in the best way, the friction was more raw and pressing as Tony sped his thrusts. Your noises got louder and breathier. 

"Look at you, such an angel. Gonna make this quick for daddy with those sounds. Tell me," he panted and leaned next to your ear as he snapped his hips into yours, "what do you want?" 

"Fuck me daddy, use my pussy," you told him, and thats all he need to hear.

He braced himself on either side of your head, dug into the matress for leverage and went to town. His heaving breath was hot against your cheek as he fucked you rough and quick and deep. Your moans turned into gasped out screams, and you reached down to rub your clit once more. 

You tried holding back but the angle and the bulge of the plug made Tony's dick catch against your spot delightfully, and your fingers were working fast against your bundle of nerves. 

"That's it babydoll, cum on my cock again," he encouraged you. You cried out when the orgasm hit you and he fucked you through it, pulling out rapidly every few thrusts to encourage you to squirt all over the silk sheets. You made a mess of his lower half and his cock was dripping when he pulled out for the final time. 

"Can I put it in your ass just a little, baby girl? Just the tip, let me cum inside your pretty hole?" 

You couldn't express just how much you wanted that so you just nodded enthusiastically.

He sat back on his heels and grabbed the loop on the outside, tugging experimentally. 

"Tell me if it hurts," he whispered. 

You agreed but arched your back to urge him along. He got the message and placed a big warm hand on one thigh while the other worked the plug out of you. 

The sensation was new and you ached for something to fill you back up, begging Tony to do so. 

He did, nudging your ass with the slick tip of his dick. He breached slowly and you groaned; his head was bigger than the plug's widest part by a fair amount. You closed your eyes and let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding. 

When his head finally sank all the way in he groaned low and needy. 

"So fucking tight, god you're perfect," he praised. You beamed up at him as best you could considering how fucked out you were. You felt him start jerking off his dick, careful not to thrust into you. 

His words made something stir in you, and you reached down to feel a fresh wetness slick your fingers. Once more you began to work yourself toward orgasm, and he clicked his tongue at you. 

"Let daddy get you off, baby," Tony said and swatted your hand away. In an impressive display of fine motor skills he used two fingers of one hand to rub back and forth against your clit while the other hand jerked himself off into your clenching asshole. 

You were hyper-aware of Tony inside you, could feel his scalding hot pre-cum leak into you and it was bringing you so close so fast. 

"Fuck baby, gonna cum, gonna fill that greedy little asshole," he grunted. 

His strokes on himself and you became erratic and he shouted as he came. 

You could feel every single ribbon of cum stripe your insides and the hot, almost stinging sensation ripped your third orgasm from you. You screamed without abandon, you felt like you had no control over your own body. There was a splash between your thighs as you felt like you were pissing yourself before you blacked out completely, asshole clenching tight around Tony. 

When you came to Tony was pushing the cold metal back into you with ease and you felt his cum still stored up inside of you. He was whispering the sweetest things, telling you how good you were, how beautiful and strong you were, how much he loves you. Your back was against his chest and his arms wrapped tight around you when he laid back down. 

It was getting dark and you could barely keep your eyes open as he pressed kisses to your hair. 

You fell asleep to his soft humming as he stroked the goosebumps on your skin.


End file.
